


One HELL of a Good Time

by DarlingDearestDemonic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Binding and Gagging, Commands, Dom!Sebastian, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, Light Masochism, Massage, OH MY GOD so much spanking!, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pure Kinkery, Spanking, sub!oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDearestDemonic/pseuds/DarlingDearestDemonic
Summary: Marie, a shopkeeper for the Funtom Corporation, is reluctant to spend anymore time in the city. Ciel dispatches Sebastian to her estate with instructions to change her mind. Which he does...by showing her one HELL of a good time.Written to fulfill a kink in which Sebastian obeys naughty commands.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	One HELL of a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> My manager: So...what do you do in your free time?  
> Me: Um well I write stories.  
> Manager: Cool! What do you write about?  
> Me: Uh um well paranormal stuff like...demon butlers...and uh stuff. Totallynotsexualthough.  
> Manager: What was that last part?  
> Me: Nothing!
> 
> X
> 
> Hello lovelies! I'm somewhat new to Black Butler, so please excuse any rookie mistakes.
> 
> I wrote this fic because I just love the idea of an attractive and well-mannered butler carrying out the orders of an enthusiastic masochistic sub. This was originally going to be a reader x Sebastian but the technicalities of making that happen just kinda escaped me, and Marie's character just seemed to excitedly manifest herself instead. So here we are!

“And THAT is when I threw myself in front of the charging rhino and held my arms out to stop it. I knew that if it ran any further it would be caught in the crosshairs of the hidden poacher. It came to a grinding halt and stood breathless before me, right as the bullet whizzed past me, grazing my shoulder in the process. I turned around and snapped my whip -  _ wha-pow  _ \- and smacked the gun right out of the poacher’s sorry hands!”

“Oh, so brave,” Mey-rin cried, clutching her hands beneath her chin. “And then what happened? Tell us, yes!”

“Yeah, go on,” said Baldroy.

“Yeah, we want to know,” Finnian chimed in.

“Ho...ho.” That was Tanaka

“Well…I used my whip to smack the gun out of his hands and while he stood there staring stupidly at me, I turned to the rhino and said, ‘now you may go.’ And just like that, it charged into the sorry bastard and  _ took out his left eye!  _ Which I keep in a jar in my pocket, to remind me of my victory.”

“ _ Ohhhh, fantastic,”  _ Mey-rin cried, swooning about and subsequently knocking a porcelain vase onto the floor. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Oh, dear…” she said, blushing. ”I’ll clean that up right away, yes I will.”

` “Marie,” Finnian said sweetly, leaning forward with his hands behind his back. “Do you have the eyeball with you? Can we see it?”

“Huh,” Marie woke from her reverie and looked down upon the four of them from atop the back of the settee. She realized that she had struck a rather dramatic pose and let her hands drop to her sides. The various medals and tassels on her Safari suit jangled against her chest. “Well, you see, the story’s not real. It’s more so a tale of what I  _ think  _ might happen once I become a poacher hunter in Africa!”

“Oh…”

“Marie, I could’ve sworn you said you wanted to become a famous singer just last month,” Ciel said quietly.

“Yes, well, turns out I don’t really know any good songs,” she said, sheathing her fake wooden sword. “But! I forgot the best part of the story! After the rhino gorged the poacher, the safari guide fell in love with me. He was tall with black hair that fell into his lovely reddish-brown eyes. He had pale skin and dainty white gloves and he smelled like campfire and spice and-”

“Dainty white gloves,” Baldroy interjected, scratching his head thoughtfully. “Pale? With black hair that fell into his eyes? Why, that sounds just like-”

“Sebastian,” Ciel calmly addressed the black-clad butler that had walked into the room. Sebastian put a gloved hand to his heart and bowed gracefully in Marie’s direction.

“Good afternoon, madame.”

“Good afternoon, Sebastian.” Marie jumped off of the back of the couch and attempted a clumsy curtsy in her billowing safari suit.

“Marie was just telling us about her trip to Africa,” Ciel said, lifting his teacup, and then muttering behind the rim. “Or, rather, her imaginary trip.”

“Quite lovely,” Sebastian said with a genial smile. “Am I correct in assuming that you are no longer pursuing a career in music? If my master will allow it, I’d still be delighted to give you lessons. ”

Marie shook her head and took a seat at the table. “No. I am now wholly engaged in the pursuit of those who commit crimes against animals. I want to move to Africa someday soon. If only…” She hesitated and looked down into the swirling waters of her teacup. Sebastian passed behind her and as he did she breathed in deep, inhaling the subtle scent of fire and cinnamon. She looked up and, by chance, caught his eye. He wasn’t smiling and the look on his face gave her shivers. It was as if he was appraising her.

He turned away and busied himself with topping off Ciel’s tea. The young earl tented his fingers below his chin and watched him, a cold expression on his face. The relationship between him and his butler had always struck her as odd. At times it seemed distant and detached, and yet there was an undercurrent of unspoken understanding that she envied. She hadn’t been able to reel in her household staff so well. She sipped her tea, entranced by the control that Sebastian had over the steaming liquid that rolled from the teacup’s spout.

“Marie, are you listening?” Ciel asked in a surprising sharp voice. Sebastian suddenly looked up at her and she jumped.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, ‘what now do you intend to do with our store in Kobayashi?’”

“I’m sorry, Ciel, but I’m ready to do something different with my life.” She turned her head and gazed out of the window, the sunlight sparkling in her dreamy eyes. “The world outside is calling me. One day, soon maybe, when I have enough money I just want to...run. Away from the town where I grew up. Oh!” she said, glancing back down at him. “Please, you must understand. I’ve experienced nothing but joy working for your family and the children in Kobayashi! These past ten years have been the greatest of my life. I just…”

“Marie,” Ciel said gently, in a voice so soft that she almost didn’t hear him. His butler loomed behind him. His expression was placid but his eyes were watchful. “What are you running from?”

She swirled the tea in its cup, watching its light brown waters. She could see the tea leaves - black, like Sebastian’s suit - forming a small tornado within the cup. She clenched her teeth.

“You can tell me,” Ciel said.

“John gambled away the last of our savings,” she said suddenly, her voice trembling. She clenched her fist on the table. “I have a little money hidden away. Just enough to keep me afloat. But I had to relieve our household staff of their duties. And I’ll have to sell the estate.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Ciel said gently. He was quite familiar with John and his devilish antics against her. Though he had never met the man personally, he was disgusted by the tales of the once rich man who had lost his mind to drink and gambling. Theirs was to be an arranged marriage set up by her side of the family. They refused to believe that their soon-to-be son-in-law was on a rapid course towards losing all of his money. The conjoining of his family to hers was rooted purely in status, not love.

She shook her head and rubbed the back of her fist against her watering eyes. “No, I’m sorry. I should've known better than to laden you with my woes and sorrows. It’ll be fine, really. John’s not fond of the estate and I’m sick of living in the home where I grew up in. I have my sights set on a little cottage by the sea, temporary until I figure out a way to get out of here. I’m thinking that I’ll be able to buy it with the money that I make from selling the estate.”

“I understand. Sebastian will help you with the preparations.”

“What? No, no, that won’t be necessary.”

“Why not? You, yourself, said that you let go of your staff. Plus, you’ve been a great help to the Phantomhive company for many years. What better way to show that we truly do appreciate your loyalty?”

“But-”

“Oh, please,” Ciel scathed. “Sebastian. You will travel with Marie to her estate and help prepare it for her departure. Also, you will do anything that she asks of you while you are there. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Very well, then. I shall take my leave now. Marie, I bid you farewell and safe travels. I will send for Sebastian tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ciel. As always, you are too kind.” Marie stood up and shook his hand over the table. 

He watched from the window in his office as she bustled into the carriage. His house staff surrounded her, still gushing and appraising her (imaginary) trip to Africa.

“Every month she dreams up a new way to save the world,” he said out loud to himself.

“Perhaps it is simply her means of escaping her fiancee.”

He hadn’t even heard Sebastian walk up to the door, and yet he wasn’t surprised by his butler’s stealth. “Perhaps,” Ciel said slowly, “but I’ve never heard her claim a desire to run so far away before. Maybe she really means it this time.”

“It certainly is hard to tell,” Sebastian said, a bit too dryly. Ciel grit his teeth. He hadn’t missed the sarcasm in Sebastian’s voice. But admonishing him would only serve to prove that he was irked by it.

And he wasn’t fond of letting Sebastian win their subtle little games.

“It would be a shame to lose her business,” he continued, unfettered. Below him, Marie hopped into the carriage and glanced nervously up at the figure of him standing at the window. He turned and faced his butler. “Sebastian. I command you to convince Marie to stay in Kobayashi, by any means necessary. Do you understand?”

Sebastian put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. “Yes, my lord.”

X

Marie sat before her bedroom mirror, an open book in hand. As she read, she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Candlelight bounced around the room. Her boudoir was cold, but it was not the whistling draft that raised the goosebumps on her flesh. She gasped and held the book closer to her nose.

“ ‘And then,’ “ she read aloud, softly so that the men downstairs wouldn't hear, “ ‘the tall, handsome man bound her wrists with a belt and spanked her upon her bottom until she was quite flush. ‘You’ve been a very bad girl, Fantasia,’ he said, with a loud smack that resounded about her room and made her squeal.’ Oh my…” she said, blushing. The sound of a cabinet door being slammed shut made her look up and glance at her own door in embarrassment. She had been thinking about Sebastian. In her dreams, he was holding a folded belt and smacking it upon his palm. She envisioned his smile and cold eyes and wondered how his tongue would feel in places that hadn’t felt very much love in a while.

Still dreaming, she tugged at the ribbons of her naughty bustier. It was blood red with golden tassels and tiny black leather-lined cups that pushed her admittedly nonexistent breasts into two gentle hills. Along with it, she wore the old silk panties and ruffled stockings that had been bought as a Christmas present from John. But that was long ago when he was a passably decent man.

So who had she gotten all dressed up for?

She looked at herself in the mirror, appraising the dots of rouge on her cheeks and coal-darkened eyebrows. It definitely hadn’t been for John. But the only other man in the house was...

Suddenly, her door swung open and she hurriedly closed the book in her lap. Her fiance stood panting in the doorframe, his eyes bleary with intoxication.

“There you are! Little wench, what’re you doing?” He wiped his wet mouth as he strolled unsteadily towards her. Before she could stop him, he had snatched the book from her lap and read the title. “ ‘‘Sixty Shades of Obey,’” he read in a nasty voice before throwing the book back at her. “You and your little dirty books. Why bother reading them when you can get the real thing?”

“If by ‘real thing’ you mean yourself, then isn’t it obvious? Imaginary characters get the job done better than you ever could!”

“Eh?” John paused his flexing to glare down at her. The cigarette in his mouth bounced, spreading ash upon her wooden floors. “You dare to insult me?”

“I don’t dare, I just did,” she grumbled. He rushed at her and grabbed the choker adorning her neck. She screamed and then quickly closed her mouth as he breathed rancid liquor scents across her face.

“All you do is whine, whine, whine and complain, complain, complain. Haven’t I always worked hard to bring money into this accursed house, eh? Then you...you have the audacity to sit up here and insult me to my face, all while wearing that skimpy little outfit that I bought you for Christmas. Why, I outta-” he tightened his fingers around the choker and she stood up hurriedly to avoid being choked. She could feel him rising against her leg. Violence always seemed to turn him on. And, sometimes, it turned her on as well.

He put one hand on her breast and squeezed it hard enough to make her whimper. He reached down and unclasped his belt, discarding it on the floor with a loud ‘slunk.’ “I outta show you how a real man does it. Sixty Shades of Obey? I’ll show you sixty shades of night and day-”

“Pardon the intrusion, madame, but I’ve brought you your ipecac.” The door opened, revealing Sebastian’s lanky frame. “And, also, the preparations are complete.”

John loosened his grasp and turned to face Sebastian with a growing look of dislike. “Who’s this freak?”

“John, it’s the butler from the Phantomhive mansion,” she said, wriggling from beneath him. “He’s been helping me prepare the house for selling...which you would know if you spent any time at home.”

“ _ Home, shmome _ ,” John hissed. Sebastian’s brows creased ever so slightly. In his hand, he bore a single silver tray with a little glass bottle on it. She cast a coat over her bare shoulders and walked towards him, a look of confusion on her face.

“Sebastian, I never-”

“Suspected that the bush in your yard was growing poisonous fruits? Of course, you didn't and that is why you ate them. If my memory serves me correctly, you asked me to bring you a bottle to induce vomiting as soon as possible.”

“Induce vomiting?” John said, looking between her and the butler. She was staring at Sebastian, trying hard to understand what was being conveyed beneath his seemingly emotionless eyes. But there was nothing, nothing there that she could understand. His eyes were like two red mirrors bearing her own solid reflection.

“Yes...yes, I did ask for that,” she said slowly, knowing damn well that she hadn’t made such a request. John backed away from her in fright.

“I don’t want to be near you if you’re going to be throwing up all night. Yuck!” He said. He sidled against the wall, attempting to keep as much distance between him and Marie as possible. 

“Understandable,” Sebastian said quickly. “As ipecac is known to induce loud, and quite violent, projectile vomiting.”

“ _ Blegh _ !” John said and ran out of the room. Marie ran to the window and watched him stagger down the road, drinking heavily from his flask and singing bawdy tavern songs at the moon. 

Finally, she and Sebastian were alone in the room. The silence was overpowering. She turned and pressed her back against the windowsill, her fingers gripping the ledge behind her. Sebastian simply stood there, his expression warm and eyes bright. She couldn’t read him like she could everybody else. He was a non-emotive creature with a limited spectrum of expressions. She often wondered what hid beneath the blank slate that was his attractive face. Indeed, his presence both exhilarated and frightened her. She could imagine him slitting her throat and never getting a drop of blood on his white gloves.

She quite liked the thought.

She realized that they had been staring at each other for quite a long time and she quickly looked away. “You lied,” she said to the ground beneath her wriggling toes. Her coat slid off of her shoulder, revealing the bare skin of her shoulders.

“Madame?”

“The berries in my garden aren’t poisonous. And I never asked you for ipecac.”

“My sincerest apologies, Lady Baldwin. Though quite rare, I do tend to make mistakes.” He pocketed the small bottle - which she saw was empty - and held the tray straight by his side. He put his hand to his chest and closed his eyes, his expression docile. It allowed her a moment to stare at him unabashedly: her gaze traveled along his sharp chin, to the gentle curve of his neck, and sharp shoulders.  _ It’s a shame that his uniform doesn't allow for more exposure of the skin _ , she thought to herself,  _ everything below the neck is regrettably locked down! _

She realized something then and gasped. “You...you did it for me. You made him go away because you knew that he would try to hurt me. It was all just a clever ruse. You’re...fantastic.”

“I am simply ensuring the undisturbed productivity of the preparations within your lovely estate, by any means necessary.”

“R-right…”  _ Whatever THAT meant. _

“As such, is there anything else that I can do for you, madame? Anything at all…”

The smile that he gave her right then made her feel quite chilly. She had never seen his face look so animated before. It was as if he had told a joke that she was slow to understand.

“...well...”

When had he gotten so close to her? 

She leaned back, blinking quickly, clutching the fabric of her jacket tighter over her chest. His breath was cold as he peered into her eyes, searching her, telling her something with that damned look full of promise. She exhaled frosty air and felt the goosebumps rise on her skin once again. He leaned in closer, his hand gracing the glass behind her head.

“Surely there must be something that I can do to put your mind at ease before you rest? Otherwise, I am afraid that I might have failed as your butler tonight.”

He wasn’t leering over her, she realized. He was simply standing close enough to hand her the book - Sixty Shades of Obey - that had been discarded on the ground. She placed her hands under it and noticed then that a single gloved finger was poised between the pages. She took the book from him and opened it to the page.

_ And then _ , it read,  _ the tall, handsome man bound her wrists with a belt and spanked her upon her bottom until she was quite flush _ .

“You’d do anything?” She asked shyly. But why be shy? They were the only ones in the house.

“Anything that you’d ask of me, Lady Baldwin.”

“Well,” she blinked unsurely. “Why don’t you take off my coat?”

“As you wish.”

She closed her eyes as Sebastian put his hands on her and slowly eased the coat along her shoulders. He stepped forward, his chest mere centimeters from hers, and rolled the bunched sleeves along her wrists, freeing them. She didn't dare to look at him, lest her telling eyes betrayed the fact that his proximity made her wet. He bent down and slid the coat from behind her, leaving her standing there in her bustier and stockings. She shivered, but not from the cold, and opened her eyes. He was standing there before her, expression blank, her coat folded neatly on his arm.

“Well...my skin feels a bit dry. Rub some rose oil on it, will you?”

“As you wish, madame.”

He started with her feet. She bit her lip as he rolled his slickened palms around her ankles, up her calf, and behind her thigh. Breathless, she stretched one leg and then the other as he rubbed the oil in small circles along her skin. The candlelight cast her dancing shadow upon the wall and she felt glorious, glamorous even as his fingers traced the inner linings of her panties and then retreated slowly. Everywhere that he touched felt reawakened, renewed, and reinvigorated. She slid out of her corset, exposing her bare breast to the night, and arched her back. Without hesitation, his hand slid up her abdomen - tracing the taunted lines, rounding about her belly button - and then gently encircled her breasts. His thumbs lingered at her nipples and she moaned, much to her embarrassment. 

He was looming over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but him: his lips set in concentration, his hair swaying against his eyes: eyes that betrayed nothing, nothing but a cold detachment from what he was doing.

And she quite liked it that way.

Suddenly his hands were on her neck. She reached up impulsively and grasped them, and his look changed to one of confusion. 

“Madame?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but her heartbeat so fast that it suffocated the words out of her. She couldn’t tell him how exciting it was, feeling his gentle strength against one of the more vulnerable parts of her body. She pressed his hands flat against her neck and sighed amorously, pressing them tighter against her skin so that he would understand. His expression slipped back into a neutral and he undid her choker. Then, with a new strength, he slid his oiled hands forcefully against her neck, just enough to emulate the thrill of being choked.

She squeaked, cheeks red, and then he found her face. Gently now, he caressed it, his fingers carrying with them the smell of roses. She closed her eyes again as he found her cheeks, her eyelids, her creased brow.

And then, just like that, it was over.

“Huh? Wait! I-” She sat up, a single hand pressed over her breast. He was standing as he was before, just slightly out of reach on the side of her bed. Her body felt hot, covered as it was in oil, and the damp residual heat of his gentle massage. For a moment she felt quite silly - dreaming and scheming as she was - but it occurred to her that, even if Sebastian was the kind of man to judge, he would never show it. Or speak of it. To anyone.

Oh, the possibilities!

She smiled then and her countenance darkened briefly. She swung her body around and slid her legs out of the bed. Naked save for her panties, she walked towards Sebastian, her tiny breasts jiggling with every step.

She bent down and picked up John’s discarded belt. She pressed it into Sebastian’s hands and he accepted it wordlessly.

“I’ve been a really bad girl, Mister Butler. Perhaps you should spank me.”

“Is that what you want, madame?”

“ _ Spank me. Hard. _ ”

She heard the spank before she felt it. Her ears rang and she twisted around to observe the faded pink mark on her ass cheek. All of a sudden the pain hit her and she scrunched her toes in surprise.

“Again!”

He spanked her again and she cried out.

“ _ Again! _ ”

The third spanking was special: it made her vision go black for a second before catching her off guard. The feel of it sent a flash of white-hot light through her legs and made her tremble. When the pain passed she uncurled her fingers and began to breathe normally again.

Suddenly, she was bent over upon his lap. Somehow, in a matter of seconds, he had managed to pull her chair from beneath her dresser, sit on it, and bend her over his thighs. The band in her hair snapped and fluttered down onto the ground. She looked up at him through a mess of sweaty, curly hair and found that he was smiling, much in the way that a teacher would smile at an apologetic student.

“Now,” he proclaimed in a theatrical voice. “I would like you to choose a number between one and ten.”

She knew this game. She had read about it in her naughty books. Based upon her number, he would count out the number of spankings that she would get. The lower the number, the harder the spankings would be. The higher her choice, the gentler they would be.

She thought for a moment. “Five,” she finally said.

“Hm,” he responded, “disappointing.”

He hit her five times with the belt, Each time, her body gave a jolt and she howled, grasping and clutching at his suit-clad legs. Still, she arched her back for him and grinned widely through her hair. Her ass still stung in a red-hot manner and this excited her tremendously. She dug her nails into his calves and paddled her legs, her breasts jiggling against his thigh. “Again!” She said.

“Your number, then, madame.”

She smiled devilishly. “One.”

“As you wish.”

The belt dropped to the ground. She sensed him swinging his hand back and then…

The resounding smack was so hard that it rattled the glass in her windows and made the birds rise, squawking, from the trees.

“Good Lord almighty,” she said, her vision spinning, suddenly finding herself in a corner on the other side of the room. “That’ll leave bruises for  _ months _ .”

“Anything else, madame?”

“Yes. I’m feeling a bit frisky. Bind my wrists and gag me before I do something naughty _.”  _

"Of course.”

Sebastian knelt before her. Eyes locked on hers, he slid a finger beneath the rim of her panties - making her all the wetter - and then suddenly ripped them off. Before she could express her delight, he balled them up and pressed them daintily in her mouth, securing them with a red ribbon wrapped tightly along her jaw. She held her wrists out and he bound them in a manner that was so fluid and precise that all she could do was marvel at his technique. He tugged at the beautifully neat knot and then rested his arm upon his bent knee.

“Your orders, madame?”

“ _ Mmmph, mmmph - mmmph mmph! Mmmph, mmph-mph, _ ” came her muffled voice from behind her gag. He bowed his head and smiled.

“Ah, yes. Of course. You have excellent taste, my lady.”

He picked her body up and placed it gently over his shoulder. He carried her - kicking and pounding his back in delight - towards her bed, where he tossed her down none-too-gently. She could only watch as he slid on top of her and straddled her. His fingers were deft and meticulous inside of her - inspiring feelings that were overwhelmingly pleasurable. She scrunched her toes and moaned against her gag, throwing her head and arching her back in euphoria as he teased the right spot inside of her. She could feel her sheets growing wet underneath her, so wet that the moisture found its way to the sheets beneath her back. 

“ _ S-mmmph-stian,”  _ she whined, admonishing him for being so damn good.

“Do you require a break?”

She shook her head violently, her hands curled limply along her chest.

“Then I shall continue.”

His head disappeared between her legs and she saw stars. She looked down and wished that she could touch his crop of silky black hair as his tongue explored her more secretive places. 

_ So that’s what it feels like,  _ she thought to herself as he hit a spot a bit too far for the average human tongue to reach.  _ What a fantastic and unholy feeling.  _

He unleashed a reservoir from within her that she felt would never end. As she orgasmed and wet her tense thighs, he continued, unaffected by her legs which were now wrapped crucially along his neck. She rubbed her cheeks violently against her pillow, releasing her jaw from its binds, and spat out her panties.

“To hell with your erotic teasings and demonic tantalisings,” she cried out joyously. He quivered beneath her thighs and, when she looked down, she was surprised to see that his shoulders were shaking from laughter.

“Yes, to hell indeed,” he drawled. He raised his head and flashed his supremely white teeth as he laughed. She wasn’t sure what was so funny, but she liked the way that he did what he did. And so she began to laugh too, a soft giggle at first -

Until suddenly he was on top of her, her wrists held tight between his hands.

“This may hurt just a bit. But as I have come to understand, you are quite fond of pain, madame.” 

“What are you going to-”

At that moment he pushed something inside of her. It was thick and hard and seemingly endless, and it hit every single sweet spot until she cried out, twisting and wriggling against his hold.

Him fucking her seemed to make up for every shallow moment in her life. She was in paradise, reaping the rewards of being a humble and neglected citizen for so many years. She was Icarus, actually reaching the sun. She was Lucifer, usurping the Lord in heaven. She was Prometheus, freeing himself of his chains and killing the eagle that tormented him. She was Narcissus kissing his own reflection, Echo kissing Narcissus, Goliath strangling the scrawny neck of David.

She was bliss embodied as Sebastian thrust with agility and fluidity into her body. He sent her to the point of no return and the sound of her ecstasy was so loud that it shattered quite a few glasses in her kitchen.

“Well, now, I trust that you are sufficiently relaxed,” Sebastian said. He was standing by her door, adjusting his gloves. He was fully clothed and had been throughout the entire ordeal.

“Yes, quite sufficiently,” she said. She was still reeling, her eyes nothing more than two beaming stars in her head. Her mattress was soaked through and through.

“Very good, then. I bid you goodnight, madame.”

“Yes, yes," she said as her legs wobbled. "Very good night indeed.”

X

Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive estate early the next morning. He met Ciel in his office. The young earl looked up from his paperwork as Sebastian handed him a small white envelope.

“What’s this?” He asked, annoyed. He had quite a bit of work to do and wasn’t happy about the intrusion.

“A note from Lady Baldwin addressed to you.”

“Obviously.” 

Ciel tore it upon. Inside was a note that simply read:

_ I will stay around and manage your shop in Kobayashi. Also, I have sold the mansion and will be moving into the cottage soon. I have heard no word from John. Perhaps your butler scared him off? One can only hope. _

_ Warmest regards, _

_ Marie Tonette Baldwin XxX _

_ P.S. I may need some help moving my belongings in. Will Sebastian be available to help me again? _

"Should I even ask what you did to make her change her mind?" Ciel said, flicking the note.

"You could, my lord, but I'd highly recommend against it. You see, I am merely one hell of a-"

"Sebastian, why is the note wet?'

"-butler."

**Author's Note:**

> And this, my dears, is why I shall not be passing through the pearly gates of Heaven lol.


End file.
